


Memory

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees Kurt’s audition for Peter Pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kadam AU Saturday prompt: Adam sees Kurt sing for the first time at the Retirement home when he auditions with Memory.

“Twenty minutes or so to unload. Start working on the choreography and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Adam ended the call and slipped his cellphone into his shirt pocket. The borrowed van was full of props that NYADA was lending to the Lexington Home for Retired Performers. Adam had volunteered to deliver them hoping to gain some favor for himself and the Apples.

Gathering an armload of drapes, Adam knocked on the back entrance, introducing himself to the aide who opened the door. He followed their directions to the multipurpose room where the play would be staged. Apparently they were in the middle of casting for Peter Pan. Adam could hear voices and the opening chords of a familiar tune soon joined by a remarkable voice.

Not wanting to interrupt, he set the drapes down and walked closer, moving as quietly as he could. Adam had a fondness for this song, even though he could never sing it as well as this man. The singer had a remarkable voice, and from the way he sang, he obviously had some vocal training.

Oh. Adam pressed a hand to his heart and watched as one of the residents joined the singer. She was welcomed easily onto the stage and into the song. The man held her hand as other residents surrounded them, sharing the song as it reached the end and faded.

When it was announced that the singer was going to be Peter Pan, his smile was so bright that Adam felt the warmth of it. Unable to resist, he stepped closer, waiting for the residents to congratulate the man before approaching him.

“That was lovely,” he said, holding out his hand. “Adam Crawford. I’m delivering some props on loan from NYADA and had to tell you how brilliant your song was.

“Kurt Hummel.” The man shook Adam’s hand, his smile growing wider. “Second year NYADA student, and soon to be Peter Pan.”

“You’re perfect for the part,” Adam assured him. “I can’t believe we’ve never met before. I graduated from NYADA last year, but I’m still there, working as an assistant and taking a few additional classes. I’m also with Adam’s Apples.”

“The singing group? I’ve seen the posters around campus.”

“I’m afraid we’re not the most popular club, but the Apples are some of the nicest people at NYADA and they’re very supportive of each other.”

“I could use friends like that,” Kurt confessed, his voice lowering so that only Adam could hear him.

“Come to rehearsal then. To observe or to join in just for fun. We won’t hold you to anything. There’s one this afternoon if you’re free.”

“I’m not sure?” Kurt looked around, catching Maggie’s impish grin. “Do you need me to start rehearsing today?” he asked her.

“No.” She pressed a script into his hand. “Come back tomorrow at two and we’ll do blocking. We’ll keep practicing our scenes so there will be less to work through when you come back.”

“Okay.” Kurt looked around at the group of retired performers who had watched or joined in as he sang. It was the most support he’d had in a while. “Thank you all for letting me be in your play. I’ll do my best.”

“We know you will, dear,” Maggie assured him. “Now go help this Adam fellow. He’s been nice enough to bring us some things for the play.”

“Already done, Maggie,” the aide who had let Adam in said, indicating a pile of boxes that had been unloaded from the NYADA van. He handed Adam the keys. “You’re all set. Thanks for bringing all this and thanks to Carmen for the loan.”

“I’ll tell her,” Adam assured the man. He turned to Kurt, “I’m going to Apples rehearsal now if you’d like to join me? I’d appreciate the company. I don’t really like driving alone. Always afraid I’ll get lost.”

“I usually take the subway but I’ll do what I can to help.” Kurt said, accepting his messenger bag from Maggie with thanks.

“Great. Do you need to do anything else or are you ready?” Adam scanned the pile of boxes, running a quick inventory to be sure everything had been unloaded.

“I’m ready,” Kurt assured him, saying a few quick goodbyes along the way to the van. He settled into the seat and gave Adam a smile as he started to sing along with the radio. Before long, the radio was silent and they were challenging each other to sing their favorite songs.

They got lost twice and were very late to Apples rehearsal but the group waited and welcomed them with a ridiculously staged version of “Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love”.

With Adam holding his hand, Kurt joined the others on stage to finish the song, dancing freestyle as the song transitioned into “One” with everyone linking arms. It was a mismatched, out of sync mess, but everyone was singing their heart out and smiling and Kurt, in the middle of it all, knew the new day he’d been wishing for had finally begun.

::end::


End file.
